


Cats and Dogs

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barebacking, Bottom Jared, Exhibitionism, Halloween Costumes, Knotting, Leather, M/M, Omega Jared, Public Sex, Sex Club, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 15:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12585388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's Halloween, it's a sex club, and the kitty at the bar looks lonely.





	Cats and Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober and Inktober Day 31 (exhibitionism, leather, costumes and Halloween).  
> Also written for SPN ABO Bingo Square: Free Space  
>  **As of now there are no plans to continue any Kinktober ficlets, they are meant to be just quick little reads for you guys.**  
>  Can't believe I have to write this on a note, but if you don't like it, don't read it and leave a rude comment. Pay attention to the tagged warnings please.

The room was almost dark. The green and blue lights did little to brighten it, but Jensen didn’t need his eyes. His nose was enough. Halloween night, the sex club was almost packed full of anonymous, swearing bodies. Their scents - Alphas, Betas, sweet omegas, assaulted his nose, but he was looking for _one_. And he found him. His cock swelled, heavy and hard, exposed to the thick air of the room. He pushed through the crowds, following the scent of the omega he wanted. And he found the source, a huge specimen of an omega, bare white ass exposed and nearly everything else covered in a slick black cat costume. He wore a half mask, covering his eyes but revealing a strong jaw and shaggy hair. Jensen smirked at the tail plug up the cat’s ass. That would need to go. 

He pressed against him, lips against the stranger’s ear. “Fucking pretty kitty. Omega slut.” 

He grabbed the tail plug and ripped it out, not entirely surprised by the gush of slick and lube that followed. He slammed his cock in without hesitation, picking up a brutal pace. The stranger shouted, reaching back. He wrapped his arms around Jensen’s shoulders, fucking himself against his cock. 

A circle formed around them as they fucked, lost in their own world. Jensen was vaguely aware that some people were filming, others taking pictures. A few jokes were being passed along, things about dogs fucking cats and kittens or puppies. The knowledge just made Jensen harder.

“Lucky you’re wearing your mask, Jen—“ the cat panted.

“You too, Jay.”

Jared’s mouth, exposed under the mask, curled into a smirk. “What? Don’t want everyone knowing my costar’s cock fits up my ass just so perfect?”

“Shut up and come,” Jensen grumbled. Jared shifted so he could shove himself back on Jensen’s cock harder, his own trapped in the tight leather of the cat costume.

Jensen slammed in, the stool moving each inward thrust. The floppy dog ears of the mask he’d chosen to wear were driving him nuts, he was close to ripping it off. Seeming to sense his distress, Jared lifted himself off the stool using the bar itself as a brace to fuck back onto him, his ass easily taking the swell of Jensen’s knot.

“That’s it, give it to him,” the bartender coaxed. He held out a drink with a straw for Jared, earning a wink from both of them as Jared took a long swallow. Jensen slammed in twice, three more times before his orgasm hit.

Jared’s arms gave out. He ended up splayed over the bar, his own cock twitching in the confines of the costume as he came, the leather rubbing almost painfully against his cock as Jensen filled him.

“Looks like the kitty’s having puppies this time,” the bartender teased. Jensen laughed, snagging a stool. He settled onto it, arms locked around Jared’s waist. The people were still keeping a respectful distance, understanding that these two anonymous exhibitionists were very likely mated after all. No one dared interfere with the protective Alpha tied to the large, but gentle omega.

“You good, baby?” Jensen murmured in Jared’s ear as the crowd began to dissipate.

“I’m perfect,” Jared mumbled.

“Better Halloween than sitting inside and eating candy?”

Jared groaned tiredly. “Yes and no… We’re still doing that when you can get your knot out of my ass.”

“Whatever you want, Jay. Drink your beer.”


End file.
